The devil's music
by SilverandRed
Summary: Chiro learns a new piece of music on the violin, but he doesn't know that the music is more than meets the eye. AxC
1. The devil's music

"I'm telling you! I am NOT playing the violin!" Chiro yelled at his private mentor.

"You have to play it, Chiro! Your melodies mean a lot to me!" Mr Chan yelled back.

"I'm sick and tired of it! I've been playing this monster for 10 years! Just forget everything that we went through, ok?"

"10 years, Chiro…" Mr Can said softly. "Do you want me to forget everything that we went through? I'm getting my promotion soon if you play in that concert!"

"Bla bla bla! All you care is about your bonus! I didn't even want to play the violin in the first place, but I did… for your sake!"

"And I appreciate that, Chiro… Just play in that concert, ok? I'll teach you a new song…" Mr Can's expression softened. "Please?"

The teen sighed deeply.

"Ya, whatever…"

"Good. Because the new song I'm going to teach you is called the devil's music…"

8888888888888888888

"Chiro's not back from his violin practice?" Sprx asked the female as he passed by her.

"No. extra practice today… for some concert or somethin." Nova answered.

"So much for that video game… did the kid bring his jetpack along?"

"… Now that I come to think of it… no… but he can walk back."

"Did he bring his umbrella along?"

"…No…"

Sprx glanced at the dark sky. A sign of a heavy rain was coming…

"I can't fetch him. I hafta help Otto fix the robot. Can you fetch him?" the red monkey said.

"I don't think so… I gotta help Jinmay pick up some book at the library. How bout Gibson?"Nova answered.

"That guy? I don't think so… he said he had some appointment with some scientist dude today."

"Than we're left with Antauri."

"I'll go ask him." Sprx suggested and shot up the black tube.

888888888888888888888

"Certainly, Sprx."

"Thanks, Tauri! We owe ya one!"

And with that, the red simian turned away and skipped to the command center.

888888888888888888888

"What type of stupid song is this?" Chiro asked, glaring at his violin teacher.

"It's the devil's music, of course." Mr Chan replied.

"And why is it called that?"

"They play it in the Bermuda triangle, Chiro. They play it so they will not die."

"And the concert is the Bermuda triangle?"

"We picked it for its sorrow, Chiro."

"Why?"

"For people who's deceased relatives that passed away."

"Ah ha… very funny…"

"Just play it already!"

"…Fine…"

A sorrowful music piece started form as the bow made contact with the strings.

'I…I feel great! This song gives me a type of energy… some kind of power that I never actually felt before…' Chiro thought in his mind as he played the next note.

"Very good, Chiro… keep playing…" Mr chan said, smirking.

'As long as he plays in that concert, I'll have the revenge!'


	2. Antauri gets suspicious

"Antauri?" Chiro said, surprised that the silver simian was waiting for him on the void deck of Mr Chan's apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Antauri simply pointed to the sky. The teen's eyes widened.

"Guess I forgot to bring my umbrella, huh?"

"Let's go back to the root, Chiro. We don't want you to catch a cold." Antauri said as he handed Chiro the umbrella.

While they were on their way back, Chiro told everything to Antauri, especially the devil's music.

"It was way cool! You get to feel this power… something new! And than, your body gets filled with energy and a warm sensation surrounds you and stuff like that!"

A feeling of unease crept up Antauri's body. It sounded just like the music Master Xan told him many years ago… and Mandarin used to play it on the violin…and he got addicted to it…

"Chiro, I must warn you not to play the notes correctly. The music can be affecting you in many ways," the second leader said.

"Huh?" Chiro replied, clearly surprised at his mentor's strange comment.

"Master Xan warned me about it,"

"The music? C'mon, Tauri! That guy's history! It's just music, right?"

Antauri fell silent. After all, Master Xan told him that piece of music was destroyed many years ago. And it was just a piece of art that Mozart created. What harm can music do?

The pair landed on the shoulder of the robot.

"Got to go in. Gibson's waiting for my homework." The teen said as he rushed inside the robot.

Antauri, however, stood outside, staring up into the dark sky. The silver simian could have sworn he saw a picture of Master Xan, formed by the clouds.

Sure it saddened Antauri that his beloved Master betrayed him, but he didn't lose faith in his mentor. And Mandarin, too. The orange simian always seemed like a brother to Antauri, a friend and a comrade.

2 seconds later, Antauri than realized that he was still holding Chiro's violin case in his hands. And without hesitation, he rushed to Chiro's room.

888888888888888888888888

'How many bones do I have in my body? Dammit, I should have paid attention!' Chiro thought as he chewed the end of his pen. A buzzing sound interrupted the teen as he took out his cell phone.

"Mr Chan?" Chiro said as he answered.

"Yes, it's me, Chiro. You know the music I told you to play?"

"Ya. So?"

"Play it softly, Chiro. The more you play it, the better you become. Play it twice a day, agreed?"

"Sure."

Chiro cut the call and continued doing his work.

'Where is that stupid manual Gibson gave me?' he thought. Chiro ran around his room, trying to find the lost item. He practically turned his room upside down just to look for it.

'My violin case!' the true struck him like lightning. Just as fate would have predicted, a knock on the door was heard.

"Coming!" he called out and opened the door. Antauri handed him his case and walked away.

*Mr Chan's house*

"As long as those stupid monkeys don't find out about the true, Chiro will destroy them and I will take over Shuggazoom!" Mr Chan said as he pulled a hidden lever.

"Yes… victory will soon be mine!"


	3. NOTE TO ALL READERS!

Hey dudes, wassup?

I can't exactly upload this story right now cuz exams are coming up and I have to study. Same goes for other stories. I've been undergoing a lot of stress lately, and I can't say I'm a straight A+ student. My parents are already worrying about my Primary School Leaving Examination, which is like, in September. And my exam's next Tuesday. The least I can do is write a note to ya all. Don't worry, I'll still be uploading. And I'm really busy finding my friend's beloved dog that just ran away. So my pint is that it's gonna take some time to upload stories.

Cheers,

Skatertauri


	4. The process

The crazy maniac picked up a (lame) notebook and flipped through the yellow and torn pages, glancing through each page, the words barely visible to the naked eye.

"The monkey team…" he growled softly. Mr Chan glared at a certain picture on the wall, his face turning into a frown.

"Sh*t, my stupid ancestors couldn't get enough black notes to finish the song… I'm going to complete the devil's music by… getting Chiro to cast nightmare magic on the innocent citizens of Shuggazoom."

Mr Chan picked up a key in a dark corner of a room.

"Damn it, it's all out of energy." He complained. "The melody key can't cast nightmare magic on people without enough energy. I need to play that song… or… I can call Chiro over and ask him to do all the donkey work."

Without much hesitation, Mr Chan picked up an old fashioned phone and dialed a very special number.

888888888888888888888

"No way. I agree to play your stupid song and you wanna give me extra lessons? Plus, I have to train with Nova, catch up with Gibson's lessons, and hide my candies away from Otto so he doesn't get hyperactive, beat Sprx's new high score in the video game and I need to go for tactics lessons with Antauri. Sorry, schedule's already full so… bye!"

"Wait, Chiro! If you agree to take on extra lessons, I'll give you the latest Sun Riders action figures and comics."

"I'm not buying it. Doubt the monkeys would let me go for extra lessons."

"And you doubt that because…?"

"Because I already promised them nothing would get in the way of my training!"

"Fine, but can I at least 'borrow' you for 30 minutes?"

"Look, I'll practice the song, if that's what you want."

"No, that's not my point. I need to give you something that's really important."

"If it's the snake in the can trick you gave me last year, forget about it."

"I promise it's not that trick, I swear! Meet me at the void deck at 4pm, ok?"

Chiro sighed. "Fine,"

The teen picked up his violin and started playing a beautiful tune, stopping suddenly.

_That's not right…_ he thought. _There's supposed to be another note here…" _Chiro groaned slightly. "I really need to pick up speed for my Theory lessons. Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal boy doing what normal boys do. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would love to go back to school."

School was a valley of tears for the teen, and just for once, he wished he could hear the familiar droning of the teachers.

"How can I practice when the song's not finished? And why am I talking to myself?" he mumbled. All this stress was getting into him. Skeleton King's monster often came attacking Shuggazoom, moving up to level 5 and 6. And the hyperforce needed more time to catch up with their own things, sacrificing their free time to help Otto fix the robot. Sprx and Nova argued almost everyday, Gibson's screeching could be heard from a mile away after Otto blew up his lab for the umpteenth time, and than some crying noises could be heard and than an apology, and than silence for one moment before Nova came to the main room and chased Sprx until Antauri came to stop them and than everything would cool down for another minute and than the hyperforce could hear Sprx and Gibson calling each other names until Nova shouted at them to shut up and than everything would cool down for another minute before a monster came, attacking Shuggazoom and the hyper force had to stop it and after it was destroyed, they sacrifice their free time to help Otto and the process repeats again(its really tiring typing this out non stop!) and than before the hyperforce knew it, it was night time and they would retire to their rooms.

"We are really falling apart," Chiro whispered before…

"SPRX YOU IDIOT! WHO ASKED YOU!" came Nova's screeching from the main room. Chiro sighed. He slowly walked to the main room before a battle between the two of them started.


	5. The melody key

Me: Hi guys! The March holiday is almost over and I have to go back to school tomorrow, which is a really bad thing cause I can't really update anything soon, and my parents are going to ban me from using the computer because of the important exam coming up THREE months later. So I'm gonna update this chapter today before school reopens.

8888888888888888

"IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPORSE!" the red monkey screamed back, clearly annoyed by Nova's scolding. "It's only A DOLL!"

"A DOLL FROM THE ALCHEMIST! IT WAS PRECIOUS!" the female shouted, ignoring the temptation to strangle Sprx until his fur got as blue as Gibson's.

"Alright you guys, stop it…" Chiro said, stepping into the Command Center to stop the argument. "What is it now? A broken training machine or did one of you cheat in a video game? Or has it got something to do with Sprx's fist rockets?"

"Forget it. It's nothing important," the female monkey said softly, glaring at Sprx with one of her famous I'm-getting-my-revenge-soon-so-prepare-to-say-your-prayers looks. Chiro got the message that Nova wasn't going to spill any of the beans when she's in her angry mood.

"So… I'll leave you two here…" the teen said nervously, while Nova just shrugged off and walked away.

"Wassup with her?" Otto asked quietly, walking to Chiro.

"Nothing," Sprx said moodily, walking to the fist rocket for a drive around the city for the tenth time in 45 minutes.

"I'm going on Patrol duty with Gibson today. See ya!" Otto said as he ran off to the foot cruiser, grinning widely for some reason or another.

"Sure. Bye."

Chiro slowly walked back to his room, only to find a box on the table with a ribbon on it. Slowly, Chiro picked up the box and opened it, curious than scared. A key was in it. A key the size of a baby guitar (You know, they sell these toy instruments for toddlers to play with). It was big enough for Chiro to hold it and it was polished so it was shiny, like one of Sprx's magnets.

_Maybe Antauri knows what it is…_Chiro thought, studying it carefully. He ran off to the silver monkey's room, his mind buzzing with questions.

888888888888888888888

Peace and quiet. That's what Antauri always longed for to happen to the universe, but too bad that it could only happen in his room. The rushing of water in the small stream was the only thing that broke the silence, followed by an expected knock on the door.

"Come in," the silver monkey called out clearly, turning around as the leader entered his room, holding out the key.

"Hey Antauri. I was wondering if you know what this is," Chiro said.

"It's an ancient artifact. Where did you get it?" Antauri asked, eyeing at the teen suspiciously.

"It was in my room,"

"It's very old, Chiro, and I'm sure Shuggazoom doesn't have any of this. It only exists in places where the temperature is very high."

"Aha…. So… how did it get into my room?"

"I do not have an answer to that, Chiro, although I sense that it has something to do with your violin teacher."

"Oh, yea, very funny. How can a 40 year old man sneak into the robot and put this key on the table without alerting the defenses?"

"I'm not being sarcastic, Chiro."

Seeing Antauri's serious expression, Chiro was about to say something but he kept his mouth shut.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I have to go meet Mr Chan at 4, which is one hour later. And,"

Chiro was about to say more when Otto's voice came over the communicator.

"Chiro, it's me." Otto began. "And TV monster is back,"

He heard Gibson yelling the attack and than a loud crash.

"We're at Sector 4," the green monkey said urgently. "And Sprx has already gained many injuries. Gibson's coming back with Sprx now, and Fist Rocket 4 can't function properly, so we can't use the Super Robot! Nova's already here fighting, and the TV monster 5 times bigger than before!"

"We're coming soon, Otto," the teen responded.

"Hurry, Chiro, we've got to help Otto," Antauri said, running to his door. A few minutes later, the two leaders were already flying to Sector 4—the carnival.


End file.
